harrypotterfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Chapters in Harry Potter: Hogwarts Mystery
Chapters 7&8 :Relocated from Talk:Harry Potter: Hogwarts Mystery (first and only revision) Unsure if it's same for everyone: *ch. 7, upon completion, I unlocked Penny Haywood as a friend. *At the beginning of ch. 8, someone asked if my player is interested in joining an unauthorised duelling club, while emphasising they aren't confirming whether or not the said club exist. --Sammm✦✧(talk) 16:10, April 28, 2018 (UTC) Year 2 Chapter 1 Sneaking into Houses :Relocated from Talk:Harry Potter: Hogwarts Mystery (first revision | last revision) Do we know if there is a pattern for which house you sneak into, depending on the player's House? Somewhere in the article, it says Gryffindor, but maybe it would just be clearer if we knew who had to sneak where. I know that my Slytherin player had to sneak into Gryffindor. Is there any pattern? Could we just list it or something? GakuenLME (talk) 07:37, May 4, 2018 (UTC) :It shouldn't say Gryffindor in the article now and I have amended the part I missed when correcting it. I made an assumption that everyone would sneak into Gryffindor (Ben's house who they were searching for). Then another player told me they were sent to Slytherin's room. :Then we thought there was a pattern which we noted in Behind the Scenes. We thought it would be different for every House (I was Ravenclaw sent to Gryffindor, they were Hufflepuff sent to Slytherin). It made logical sense that maybe Slytherin were sent to either Ravenclaw or Hufflepuff, but you were sent to Gryffindor too. I will add it to the note I made. - Kates39 (talk) 09:24, May 4, 2018 (UTC) The Vault of Ice :Relocated from Talk:Harry Potter: Hogwarts Mystery (first revision | last revision) McGonagall said something really suspicious near the end of this chapter. So, I chose Penny to take with me, but McGonagall said something like "I have a feeling if you brought Other Person'you wouldn't have gotten caught." And now I'd like to know if this is true. Did this really happen? I would like to compare on this subject. Sorry random. GakuenLME (talk) 10:11, May 15, 2018 (UTC) :For me, I find the last few chapters of Year 2 highly misleading; I actually would have liked to take Ben, based on his supposedly good charmwork; however, when we trained our friends, we helped Penny improved her Charms and Ben his Potions, so I was like, ''well, I don't think with one specific potion would be helpful for that particular adventure, so I picked Penny. IRONICALLY, Penny still used a potion (WTHeck did we train for, then?) and I read up that Ben would have used a spell if he were picked. Super annoyed. What McGonagall said to me was super condescending; I screenshot the whole thing. She was like, thankfully you aren't like Ben cuz he's good with covering his tracks, IDK if the player would still get caught if Ben was in fact chosen though. I got 50 points taken off, but it didn't really matter cuz the points I earned alone was like 100 times the other got xP --Sammm✦✧(talk) 16:17, May 15, 2018 (UTC) ::I'm actually beginning the chapter now. I will take your advice and pick Ben over Penny, and let you know how it goes and if anything changes! - Kates39 (talk) 17:22, May 15, 2018 (UTC) Friends fixed to participate :Relocated from Talk:Harry Potter: Hogwarts Mystery (first revision | last revision) Hi all! A little hard to word the section heading, but I tried my best. As players progress further into the game, more friendships are made, and at times, meaning more variables for plot. I'm assuming that, on individual character articles, only things that happened universally (regardless of what option being chosen) should be put in biography, and the rest going to BTS. Base on that assumption, '''I just want to go through which characters are "fixed" to be present in which events. The following ISN'T what I know to be fact, I'm asking for confirmation if they are correct: *Y1ch8: Rowan would be present no matter what +1 (Penny/Ben) (statement applies to all following, so won't be repeating it) *Y2 **ch1-5: Rowan would be assisting **ch7: Bill would be present **ch10: Bill would be present +1 (Penny/Ben) *Y3 **ch4: Tonks would be present **ch6-8: Tulip would be present **ch9: Tulip AND Barnaby would be present +1 (Bill/Rowan/Tonks) *Y4 **ch5: Tonks AND Tulip would be present **ch6: Charlie would be present +1 (Bill/Rowan/Barnaby) **ch10: Charlie would be present +1 (Ben/Andre/Ismelda) Let me know if you have it differently? Thanks! --Sammm✦✧(talk) 00:06, June 2, 2018 (UTC) Y4ch3 :Relocated from Talk:Harry Potter: Hogwarts Mystery (first revision | last revision) Obvious spoiler for people who haven't gotten there yet. Hey, I've been rewatching my recording of my gameplay, but I'm also a bit impatient, so I'm not sure if I'm just missing it, or if it wasn't actually mentioned. Or just plot holes. So, What I find weird was that, at the end of the Bowtruckle lesson, Jacob's sibling approached Silvanus Kettleburn trying to find a way to sneak into the Forbidden Forest. Kettleburn said in person that, if I can study Bowtruckle and find him a home, he'd tell Jacob's sibling what he knows about eating the forest(Part 1/3). And after studying (Part 2/3), went to the courtyard to talk to the Professor (Part 3/3), only to be attacked by a self-proclaimed "messenger," who said they forged my professor's handwriting (and that's why Jacob's sibling was tricked to go there.) I'm just confused as to when this supposed forged note happened, as the good professor talked to Jacob's sibling about it in person? Or is this some off-screen thing? --Sammm✦✧(talk) 05:03, June 15, 2018 (UTC) :The Caped Wizard that attacked the MC sent Jacob's sibling a letter/note, with Kettleburn's handwriting and requested to meet him under the pretense of being the good Professor. Kettleburn himself, on the other hand, never knew a thing. Maester Martin (talk) 08:55, July 12, 2018 (UTC) Timing of Year 5 Chapter 9 :Relocated from Talk:Harry Potter: Hogwarts Mystery (first and only revision) I don't know where the correct place to mention this is, but in Year 5 Chapter 9, Hagrid states that his birthday is nearing. So we know all of Year 5 so far takes place before 6 December (which is known to be Hagrid's birthday) 1988 and Chapter 9 presumably takes place at some point in late November or early December. PetStarPlanet (talk) 23:19, November 15, 2018 (UTC) Y1Ch9 100 House Points to Gryffindor Near the end of Year 1 Chapter 9, I was rewarded 100 House Points by Dumbledore even though I'm in Gryffindor. But this wiki page currently states that Gryffindor players won't get these 100 house points. --You aren't vile enough. (talk) 15:21, December 13, 2019 (UTC)